


Thunderstorms and consoling

by Zearay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Living alone for the first time, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, afraid of storms, cuteness, fuck this shit, new apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zearay/pseuds/Zearay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata just moved out and into a new apartment. He is afraid of storms, and Kageyama is one of few to know. Kageyama comes over to console him. Fluff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms and consoling

Hinata was alone in his apartment. He had just recently moved out and had a hard time being without other people around. He often asked his friends to come over or stay the night, but, almost just as often, they refused.  
Hinata didn't want to force them to stay, so he accepted their decisions and put up a brave face whenever he would feel lonely or scared. He wasn't really afraid of much, had overcome most of his fears from high school, but one had he never had the courage to face. His fear of storms and lightning was not something he could throw away, especially not when he would now have to face this terrible storm. All alone.

When the grey clouds had become black, he knew what was to come and quickly went to his bedroom, locking the door behind him, as he hurried under the covers. The only thing on his mind was who to call for help. He found his phone and quickly scrolled through his contacts. Stopping midway, his finger landed on Kageyama Tobio.

"Shit. Should I call him? He's one of the few knowing that I'm afraid of storms, but he'll probably just laugh at me for calling for help. On the other hand, he might be the only one up at this hour," he said. He looked at the time and was surprised. The numbers on his phone showing 02.37. "I didn't know it was that much already."  
He let out a shocked scream as the first lighting hit the ground with a crash, another following close behind. The night of terror had begun.

He fumbled with his phone as he tried to press the 'call' button, but Kageyama had him beat, as a green and a red button glowed bright on the screen, Kageyama Tobio written above. Hinata quickly pressed the green button, answering the call with a shaky voice.

"H-hey Kageyama."

"Oi, Hinata. Are you all right? The storm's pretty bad, should I come over?" He heard Kageyama ask from the other end.

"Please do. I don't like to be alone with this. Hurry up!" Hinata screamed as another flash of lightning came, followed by a loud roar.

"I'm on my way, where are you?" Kageyama said with a serious tone.  
"I-I'm in my bedroom, please be here already, I'm scared!" Hinata whimpered, shrieking as yet another flash came upon the sky.

"Don't die, I'll be there in less than 5 minutes," Kageyama yelled and ended the call. Hinata had wanted him to stay on the other end, but Kageyama never used his phone while driving.

The following few minutes seemed like hours, as Hinata kept sobbing beneath the covers on his bed. He didn’t dare to leave and open the door, when the doorbell rang, but he didn’t have to either, as Kageyama let himself in, walking straight for the bedroom in which Hinata had hidden himself.

“Hinata! You aren’t dead, right? I’m coming in,” Kageyama said, turning the doorknob and finding Hinata looking out from beneath the covers. His figure was shaking as a yelp escaped from his lips at the sound of a lightning striking just outside. Kageyama rushed to the bed and climbed in, holding Hinata in his arms with a firm grip, while gently stroking his back to calm him down. His voice was hushed, as he uttered soothing words and promised to keep the smaller male safe from the storm raging outside the windows, lightning striking the ground.  
After a couple of minutes, Hinata stopped shaking and placed his arms around Kageyama in a hug.

“Thank you so much, Kageyama,” he whispered, holding on to the bigger male, “thank you so much for always being there for me. Even though we didn’t get along that well, when we first met. But I have grown to like you. I think about all the times you passed the ball to me in high school for that super amazing spike, and how we competed in everything, from schoolwork to volleyball. I think about you all the time, and I don’t know why. But it’s not like I dislike thinking about you. It actually makes me happy when I do. I like thinking about your perfect eyes, even though they can creep me out sometimes, I like thinking about your confident expression, when you think we’re gonna win the game, I like thinking about your proud smile, when you make a perfect ball. I just like thinking about you, it makes me feel good, but it also makes me miss you. I miss you so much, so thank you for coming. I really like you, Kageyama,” Hinata said, becoming red all across his face, as the words fell from his lips. He didn’t dare look up from Kageyama’s shirt, in which he had buried his face during his little speech.

“I like you too,” Kageyama answered in a low voice, “you can get on my nerves with your hyperactive behavior, but that’s just a thing that makes me like you even more. I like the stupid face you make, when the ball hits your hand perfectly and you score a point, I like your stupid hair, that’s always waving when you jump to spike the ball, I like your stupid eyes, when they look at me, I like your voice when you excitedly talk about something, that you’re interested in. Especially when you’re talking about volleyball and explaining our combo to someone else. I just really like you, and I’m glad, that you like me too.”

Hinata didn’t know what to say, but instead hugged Kageyama even tighter, having completely forgotten the raging storm outside. He lifted his head to look at the other male, who in return gave him a small smile.

“I’m really happy to hear you say that,” Hinata said, burying his face in the crook of Kageyama’s neck.

“I’m really happy to say it,” Kageyama answered, “it’s been a pain to keep it in for so long. I didn’t know if you’d like me back or feel disgusted by me and I wouldn’t like to ruin our friendship because of some stupid feelings.”

“Then we’re both kind of stupid, since we share those stupid feelings. But I like stupid things, and stupid feelings are not much of a difference,” Hinata exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

“I’m so relieved right now,” he said looking up at Kageyama’s face.  
Kageyama quickly leaned down and captured Hinata’s lips with his, kissing him for only a second before pulling away. Hinata blushed heavily before reaching up to meet Kageyama’s lips again. They both deepened the kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. Kageyama soon won and began exploring Hinata’s mouth, kissing him passionately before stopping and looking him in the eyes.

“I love you, Hinata Shoyo,” he said, giving the smaller male yet another kiss.

“I love you too, Kageyama Tobio,” Hinata mumbled into the kiss.

They both broke away, staring into each other’s eyes before quietly deciding, that Kageyama should definitely stay the night.

 

Extra ending:

They kissed each other passionately before breaking away for air and continuing in a heated make-out session.


End file.
